


they can say anything they want (cause they don't know about us)

by reinashards



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor! Jihoon, Established Relationship, Idol! Soonyoung, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: The number one unwritten rule of surviving in this harsh industry is to keep your romantic entanglements hidden and private from the public eye. Better yet, don't start one. Too bad idol superstar, Kwon Soonyoung, didn't get the memo.(Or the one where Soonyoung accidentally outed his relationship with heartthrob actor, Lee Jihoon.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261





	they can say anything they want (cause they don't know about us)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt:](https://twitter.com/reireiwrites/status/1314541468925652992) _soonhoon au in which top idol superstar, hoshi, accidentally revealed that he's in a relationship with heartthrob actor, lee jihoon when he posted an IG post that's meant to be private._
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm personally and honestly against the idea of idols being criticized for dating just to maintain this perfect illusion that they only 'exist' for their fans. We need to normalize idols openly dating or being in loving, supportive relationships.
> 
> — Chapter title is from One Direction's They Don't Know About Us

* * *

**Madison Square Garden, New York**  
**01:17 AM**

The crowd was still chanting his name into the wintry night long after he'd left the mega-stage. They wanted an encore, a repeat performance of his recent hit song; HOME;RUN, and he would have gone right back up if not for the tired expressions on his staff's faces. It's been a long day, week, and month for every single one of them. He reckoned the distress of being away from home for so long had taken a heavy toll on everyone. This stage in New York was the last leg of his highly-anticipated world tour and thank heavens that it ended without a hitch. They're scheduled to fly back home after this. He can't wait to get out of here and back to where he truly belonged. To where someone _special_ was at.

It still amazed him when he realized how far he'd come. Since his debut four years ago, he'd instantly reached mainstream success with his first album; HOSHI - THE ALBUM _,_ performed in countless sold-out shows all around the globe and most importantly, garnered critical acclaim for his ground-breaking dance choreographies. There were not enough words in the world to express the joy and happiness he felt. Kwon Soonyoung, or better known to his fans as Hoshi, has become a global phenomenon with a strong, cult-like following (seventeen million and counting) and worldwide presence. He had, as they say, _made it._

"Everyone, thank you for your hard work!" He beamed brightly at his team, bowing deeply. "The City That Never Sleeps has been great and all but now, our homeland beckons us. It's time, ladies and gentleman, to pack up and head home!"

He grinned at the loud cheers and hoorays. Oh yeah, they're definitely homesick.

Leaving his staff to their own devices so that they can do whatever's necessary to wrap the tour up, he broke away from the crowd; accepting joy-filled congratulations and heartfelt awe of his live performance along the way. It's the hour past midnight which could only mean one important thing, that it's barely two o'clock in the city of Seoul. With a buzz of excitement, he hunted for a place that can offer him some much-needed privacy. He found it in a deserted changing room, not forgetting to lock the door as he dialed a familiar number into his cell.

"Come on, come on—pick up the phone, _baby._ " He murmured to himself as he leaned against the wall, anxiously waiting.

He waited for a total of five minutes, to be exact, before a raspy voice came to the phone. "What." It's short. Unhappy. Moody. "I sure hope that whosoever calling me right now have a darn good reason for waking me up at this hour because everyone damn well knows that I stayed up overnight for filming or I swear to God, I'll smite you off the face of this earth."

"What if it's your boyfriend who's halfway across the world right now, calling you up because he really, really misses you so much?"

"Youngie?" A hint of surprise as the voice cackled over the line. "Is that you?"

"Hi, baby." Soonyoung smiled into the phone, terribly wishing he was right there with his boyfriend. Not to brag but he's actually one of the the best people to cuddle up with. And even though his boyfriend was always oh so grumpy whenever he tried to coral him into a hug, Soonyoung knew the other man loved them all the same. They're so sickeningly in love with each other that it's well...sickening. "You should really stop trying to scare your callers away, Ji. What if it's someone important who called?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know." Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders, despite the other man not being able to see him at all. "A famous director or something?"

His _boyfriend,_ Lee Jihoon, was one of South Korea's most popular and highly sought-after actors of his generation. Hailed as the Prince of K-dramas, he'd starred in multiple blockbusters and silver screen productions. Aside from his mind-blowing talent to move his audience to tears, it didn't hurt that he's handsome to boot. A coincidental meeting at the Korea Gala Awards had brought two separate individuals together in a single moment in time. He remembered spotting Jihoon among the crowded room and thought, _what's an angel doing here?_ It sounded corny as hell but well, everything about Jihoon made him feel like a lovesick puppy.

Soonyoung remembered being nervous. He was invited to the ceremony to sing the original soundtrack of Jihoon's nominated drama; Wills of Love and Heaven. Still new to the game back then, he wasn't used to the hustle and bustle of the entertainment business. He was pacing the backstage, too nervous to stand still. When he's about to be called up on stage, his mic accidentally slipped from his fingers and it would have clanked onto the floor, if not for Jihoon's quick save. Soonyoung almost burst into tears right there and then. So Jihoon (bless his heart) quietly pulled him aside to a quiet corner, away from the madness. _Listen to my heartbeat,_ he murmured and how strange it was that Soonyoung didn't even protest when he's pulled down so that his left ear was against the other man's chest, _and count to ten._ It shouldn't have worked. Jihoon was just a stranger then, someone whom he didn't know but listening to the steady beating of his heart lulled him to calmness. When he's called up on stage ten minutes later, he was nowhere near the messy wreck he was earlier on.

And he got Jihoon to thank for all of it. The night ended with an exchange of numbers. A coffee date followed after, of course with them in horrible disguises; and then another, and another until Soonyoung gathered enough courage to ask the actor out. Jihoon saying yes to his proposal was one of the greatest moments of his soundtrack called life. It was so unbelievable that this heartthrob adonis was his best friend _and_ boyfriend. And they couldn't be happier. But the idol culture made it impossible for him to announce that he's attached to the most amazing man in the world and Jihoon's job landed him on the same boat as his. So they decided; it's better to date in secret and continue their romance behind closed doors. Nobody needed to know. They're happy and it's all that mattered.

But sometimes, just sometimes when he's in a selfish state of mind, he wished he could walk down the street while holding his lover's hand. Or take a selfie in the middle of Times Square and not be hounded by the paparazzi. Sometimes, he wished he could shout at the top of his lungs that he's in love with the sweetest man alive and he belonged to Jihoon's in _every sense_ of the word. 

"All calls related to my work go to my manager, Youngie. You know my agency don't trust me enough to field my own calls." He murmured. "Besides, nobody is as important as you. I don't care about scaring anyone off. I only need you."

Oh, his boyfriend's romantic words will be the end of him. He blushed as he smiled bashfully, suddenly shy by Jihoon's sudden declaration of love. "You're just saying that because I'm your boyfriend."

"Hmm. That doesn't make it any less true." Jihoon replied. "How's New York?"

"Amazing and beautiful. I wish you're here with me."

"Me too. Perhaps sometimes soon?" Jihoon whispered. But that's a bald-faced lie and they knew it. There's no way they could go on a romantic trip together, not without inviting a wave of unfounded rumours and speculations. _Behind closed door._ Their romance had to be behind closed door. That's the only way it can work, the only way they're allowed to. "I love you."

As much as Soonyoung wanted to refuse the fabric of reality, he couldn't. Not without it having an adverse effect on both of their careers. There will always be repercussions to everything he does. It's the price he'd to pay for fulfilling his dreams. "I love you too. Wait for me to come back, okay?" _And I miss you with all of my heart._

"Hurry back home."

"Go to sleep, baby. Once you open your eyes, I promise I'll be right beside you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

**Seoul Forest Trimage, Seoul**  
**09:47 AM**

It was quiet when he stepped into the penthouse. It was not entirely messy but it's not that clean either. A quick check of the living room and kitchen told him what he needed to know; its owner must be fast asleep. There's one or two dirty dishes in the sink; leftovers from the night before, as he silently left the piping hot breakfast he'd brought from his favourite restaurant on the kitchen counter. He then headed towards the master bedroom. There's an important destination he'd to make, the one he's been gunning for since his plane had landed on Incheon International Airport. _He needed to see his baby._

Even after all these years, it still surprised him how easy it was for Jihoon to steal his breath away. It's funny to realize now how he's been looking for love at the wrong places. But that's okay. Some people have to wait an entire lifetime to find the person they're meant for. He's just lucky he's able to find his at the peak of his youth. So what if he had to steal quick moments on the way to a broadcasting agency or fleeting touches along the hallways of award shows? He found the love of his life and that made up for all the inconveniences and nuisances they'd to suffer thus far.

He found his lover sleeping soundly in the middle of his king-size bed, the sound of his even breathing filling up the room. Jihoon's face was half-smushed into his pillow with the blanket covering him up to his waist. Jihoon preferred to sleep in his birthday suit so it was a treat for him as he walked over and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his baby's shoulder. But Jihoon didn't stir, still deep in sleep. He crawled into bed, wrapping himself around the warm body. He pressed another kiss on the left cheek and saw him scrunching up his nose. So he continued in quick successions and peppered his baby with kisses and tentative licks until Jihoon's face curled up in annoyance.

"Stop, stop, you menace or I'll throw you out of my bed!" Jihoon grunted as he tried to shy away from the kisses.

"But Hoonie, I miss you." Soonyoung cooed, not letting him rolled away by draping his body over his baby. "Don't you miss me?"

See, no matter how annoyed Jihoon was at him for waking him up like this, there's still one undeniable fact. "You know I do." He murmured softly. "Welcome home."

Soonyoung smiled. "Thanks, baby." He pressed a kiss on Jihoon's forehead.

Together, they cuddled under the covers. Ah, this was what life was supposed to be like. To be able to spend early mornings with someone you loved and cherished, the feeling was indescribable. He tightened his hold on his lover, simultaneously pressing his body against Jihoon's. His baby's stature made him the perfect cuddling buddy and he told Jihoon just as much. He suffered a jab in the stomach for that as he chuckled lightly. Just as he's about to chase for another kiss, _something_ was poking him from down there. He looked down, a bit confused. "...Hoonie, what's—"

Jihoon didn't look up, too embarrassed to do so. "You're the one who woke me up." He complained. "Take responsibility for it, will you?"

"With pleasure." He smiled.

And if they spent the entire day in bed, re-learning each other's curves and ticks, then well—no one else had to know but them. The world can go to hell for all he cared. He got his darling in his arms and there's _nothing,_ nothing at all that can pry him away from Jihoon.

* * *

**Korean Broadcasting System (KBS) Headquarter, Seoul**  
**06:11 AM**

"Nervous?"

"You wish." He rolled his eyes at Jihoon's weak (and flirty) attempt to tease him. "Just don't trip when you get up on stage with me later. I've a reputation to uphold."

Here they were again, at the point of where it all began. Decembers meant warming up oneself with a cup of pipping hot yuja-cha in one of those traditional tea-houses or taking a trip to the nearest skating rink with friends for some healthy competition of ice skating. It also the month in which the Korea Gala Awards once again graced the entertainment scene. This time around, instead of belting out one of his songs, he's been invited to present an award on stage and his co-presenter was none other than—yes, you guessed it right—heartthrob actor, Lee Jihoon. The organizer must had caught wind of their close 'friendship' and wanted to cash in on the popularity of the pair by gearing them up on a single segment.

Soonyoung didn't mind. It's the closest he could get to walk side-by-side with his boyfriend on stage without raising the alarm. It would be an honour. And even though Jihoon had his own dressing room, he's stubborn enough to hang around Soonyoung's. People took a single look at them and saw close friends taking advantage of the opportunity to hang out together instead of lovers who were deeply in love with each other and craved to be in the presence of the other all the time.

"Don't worry, I promise to be the best eye candy you'll ever see." Jihoon snipped back as he gave an obnoxious wink.

Their light banter went back and forth until Jihoon's manager called on him to get his rosy ass back to his own dressing room to get changed. Jihoon sighed before standing up, glancing at him. "I'll see you later." He said as he walked over to the door. "Try not to lose your way to the stage."

Soonyoung couldn't reply because his make-up artist was trying to poke him in the eyes with her brush. "Ouch! Noona, be careful!"

"Be still and I won't have to poke my top artiste in the eye." Hyejin retorted as she applied more product onto his eyelids. "Nice guy."

If it was anyone else, Soonyoung would have ignored the comment. Even though their friendship was public news, it's still a closely-knitted one. They'd refrained from mentioning each other's name during interviews and rarely went out together in public, so there's not many who were privy to the inside-scoop of their friendship. Jihoon had always been a private person despite being a public persona and Soonyoung respected him enough to guard it as fiercely as Jihoon did. But this is Hyejin-noona; the person who'd been with him since day one. He knew she would never intentionally cause him harm.

"Yeah, he is." He said, a soft smile on his lips.

"Is he dating someone?"

Like a reflex, he jerked in his chair as looked up nervously at his noona. "Why did you ask?"

She shrugged, unperturbed by Soonyoung's sudden knee-jerk reaction. She exchanged the brush with a brown eyeliner and motioned for him to close his eyes. "Just asking." She continued as she applied the liner to his eyes. "Some of the girls that I did make-up for are asking me about it. They know that I'm close to you and well, you're close to him. They wanted to know if he's attached or not."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew how good-looking his boyfriend was. It would be a lie if he said he's not fearful of the possibility that some lovely actresses or idol singers could whisk him away permanently. It's the insecurity that killed him sometimes. It didn't help that he couldn't shout to the world that his Jihoonie was his and his alone. "I'm not sure, noona." He said, reaping no pleasure whatsoever from lying to a close friend. "We are friends but he still prefers to keep some parts of his personal life a secret from me."

"Hmm, I expect as much. He looks like the kinda guy who doesn't trust that many people." She added. "I guess we just have to let nature take its own course. But if you ask me, I personally think he's in one."

His eyes shot open when he's sure that his make-up artist was truly done with her work on his eyes. He rather not lose an eye, thanks. "Why do you say that?" It's the truth but still—

"It's the way he brings himself. It's hard to describe but—" She paused in her work and looked at him through the mirror. "When a person is unattached, their eyes tend to wander and roam. It's a human trait, you see, to discover what the world has to offer. But he's not...looking. He notices, observes and that's about it. It feels like he has someone waiting for him at home who he loves enough not to be tempted by what's out there. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." And because he couldn't help himself, he asks, "Noona, does he look like he's in love?"

"I think so. You can call it a woman's intuition but I bet his heart is taken."

 _Oh._ It's an exhilarating and frightening thing to discover, Soonyoung soon realized.

* * *

* * *

**Asterium Seoul Penthouse, Seoul**  
**12:11 PM**

It's the incessant ringings of his cellphone which alerted him first to the fact that something was not quite right but his pounding headache hampered his need to figure out why. Good God, why did he think it was a good idea to try to drink Jeonghan-hyung under the table? His manager was as ruthless in maintaining his crown as the reigning champion as he was in facing off obsessive sasaengs in his line of duty. All in all, it's been an awe-inspiring night. After a quick shower and emptying the remains of his stomach's content into the toilet, he felt a bit more sane. Since there's no schedules planned for him today, he dressed himself in his grey sweatshirt and pants. Suddenly, there's a sound at the front door and it swung open to reveal his manager-nim with a blanched face.

"Wow hyung, you look shittier than I did this morning." He commented drily.

But Jeonghan didn't rise to the occasion and that really should have been enough sign for him to realize _something_ really wasn't right. His manager ambled over to him, his expression unchanging as he thrust his phone to Soonyoung. "Answer your damn phone next time." He scolded his charge. "Soon-ah, did you remember posting this last night when you're inebriated?"

 _Post something?_ Did he? Last night was mainly a blur to him, only flashing lights and loud, rowdy giggles after his seventh shots of soju-bomb. "Did I post something, hyung?" But he didn't wait for his manager's response as his eyes zeroed in on the bright screen.

And everything just stopped.

Blood rushed through his veins as his skin heated up. Did he just— "Hyung, did I..." Did he just made an online post about his secret boyfriend, stating about how much he loved said boyfriend and really wanted to marry him? What the fuck? Was he out of his goddamned mind? He scrolled through the comments (mostly nasty and abusive), mind not comprehending just how much he fucked up last night.

His manager understood what he wanted to say anyway. "Hey Soonie, it's not that bad, okay? I know it might look like the end of the world right now but I promise you, there's people out there who supports your relationship. Present company included."

"Jihoon!" His eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his hyung's gaze. "I need to call him. Tell him that, uh, tell him that..." But he was trailing off as he walked back to his bedroom in a daze. Picking up his phone on the bedside table, he dialed and waited. When it went to voicemail, he tried again. And again and again. When his tenth call went straight to voicemail, he looked up. "He's not picking up." Something ugly took control of his heart and twisted it. Jihoon will never not answer him, no matter the day or time. It's the one thing he could depend on, the only constant in his crazy world.

Jeonghan smiled sadly at him, as though he's expecting the outcome. "He could be busy dealing with this at his end too. You can try him later but we need to go to the company now. Jyewon-sajangnim wants to meet up with you."

His heart sank. Throughout his four years as an idol, he'd only been personally called up to the office of Win Entertainment's CEO twice and it's sad to say that neither was a fond memory to look back on. You know you are only summoned there if you mess up really, really bad. And the thing he just did? It was radioactive bad. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**Win Entertainment, Seoul**  
**14:27 PM**

The drive to Win Entertainment was tensed and quiet. His manager did the right thing by confiscating his phone, preventing him from browsing through the various debates and comments about him online. He was too distraught to do anything about it. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his lover, wondering if Jihoon's having a hard time because of an idiotic mistake he'd made. It was unfair of him to bring about an avalanche into their lives. That Jihoon had a mess in his hands because he screwed up.

Jyewon-sajangnim was a man of a few words. He spoke when needed to and kept his silence when his voice was not required. Maybe that's why it's so hard to figure the man out while sitting right across from him. Jeonghan was absent from the conversation since he was needed to field urgent calls from the press and such.

Not wanting to lengthen what was already an obvious outcome, he sprang up from his seat and gave a ninety-degree bow. "I apologize, sajangnim." He said, trying to hold back his tears. _Do not cry. Do not fucking cry now._ "I know there's nothing I can do or say to make this right so I just want to say that it has been a privilege and honour to be under your tutelage and I'll never forget how you took me in when I was a nobody. I'll accept whatever punishment you've in mind for me. I know you'll have to fire me from the agency so I—"

"I say nothing about firing you, Hoshi. Sit down."

The abruptness of the comment had him sitting back down without any fuss as he stared at his boss in shock. "Sajangnim?"

"Is it true? Are you in a committed relationship with Jihoon-ssi?"

"Yes."

Jyewon sighed as he stared at his ward. "The agency has never imposed a dating ban on our artistes. Your contact, if you've noticed, do not have any stipulations or restrictions on dating and so, there's no penalties to be had. You are free to date whomever you like, and it's entirely within your discretion whether to make the relationship public or not. Of course, I'll admit that dating someone of Jihoon-ssi's magnitude makes it a bit harder to handle but we'll manage. You're not the first one to be embroiled in such a scandal. Although, it would have been nice if we've been the one to announce your relationship to the press instead of seeing it splashed all over the tabloids without our consent but there's no use crying over spilled milk." His expression was surprisingly calm and peaceful, considering the nature of their conversation. "But I have to ask, if I were to ask you to break up with Jihoon-ssi, would you do it?"

"No. I..." Soonyoung had thought about it on the way to his company. Would he be willing to give up on Jihoon, on _them,_ if he's given another chance to rescue his career? No, he couldn't. He'd come to a juncture where his love for Jihoon encompassed everything else. He could survive with the fact that he did whatever he could to preserve his dream but to give up on Jihoon in such a cowardly manner? No, he just couldn't do it. "I love him. Sajangnim, I do respect what you've done for me thus far but if you're asking me to choose between Jihoon and my career, well—I rather go. My relationship is not up for trade."

"I've a feeling you would say that." It's like the sun has finally broke through the clouds when Jyewon shook his head in mirth. "Very well, Hoshi, we shall put the word out that the agency is behind you a hundred percent and is supportive of your relationship with Jihoon-ssi. Of course, we've no control over what your fans think. If they decide that they couldn't accept it, I'm afraid we wouldn't be continuing your contract when it expires next year. I hope you understand, this is still a business after all."

Soonyoung nodded, expecting as much. "Thank you, sajangnim. I promise I'll continue to work hard and make you proud."

"That's good to know." Jyewon said as he leaned back in his chair again. There's something else he wanted to say but he's not sure how to broach the subject. "Hoshi, there's something else I think you should know."

"Yes, sajangnim?"

"Jihoon-ssi's agency, Hades Talent Management, has just released a statement an hour ago to deny any and all allegations of a relationship between their artist and you. They are holding a press conference tomorrow to discuss about it further but I'm afraid it's nothing positive. I'm sorry, Hoshi. We tried to reach out to them for a joint statement but it looks like the agency wants nothing to do with us. They are treating us like a sinking ship and wants to stay as far away from us as possible."

 _Numb._ He's so, so numb. It's as though he's all out of feelings to feel and the only thing that he could grasp at was the emptiness and darkness of his lover not wanting to be with him anymore. "Did Jihoon say anything?"

"Jihoon-ssi is absent from the conversation. There might be a possibility that his agency is acting against his wishes but no matter the road either of us takes, the end result is still the same. If we put out a statement confirming your relationship with Jihoon-ssi, they would release one in contradiction. They strongly suggest that it would be in our best interest to side with them instead of against. But I disagree. It might get ugly but I've always believed in putting my best foot forward, that includes saying the truth. It's how the company has survived this long, it's why I'm still here."

"Yeah, I uh, I think we should do that. I don't want to lie to my fans anymore. It's bad enough that I'm keeping this a secret for so long and if Jihoonie—uhm, Jihoon—thinks that he wants to deny all of that, then it's within his right to do so. But I want to tell the truth. I owe it to my fans and everyone else." He whispered, knowing that as soon as the words came out, it's as good as putting the nails on the coffin of their relationship.

"Very well. I'm putting a pause on your schedules until we are able to sort this out. Continue to practice hard and do not disappoint those who believe in you. We, at Win Entertainment, will always support you. I hope you'll remember that."

The lump in his throat made it impossible for him to say anything more as he nodded his head. Jyewon-sajangnim might not realize it (or maybe he did) but it meant a lot to have the support of his agency at a time like this. It's priceless. Maybe his relationship with the love of his life could very well be over after today but at least, he got this to lean on.

* * *

**Asterium Seoul Penthouse, Seoul**  
**20:11 PM**

While the world outside his window continued to speculate about the nature of his relationship with Jihoon, he's sitting silently in his apartment. Just twenty-four hours ago, his future seemed so bright and certain. He got a flourishing career that was the envy of many, a solid romance with a gorgeous man who loved him the most, and a fan-base whose main aim was to see their idol succeed and attain world-class fame. But he just had to go and mess it all up, and throw everything into the sewer. There's no going back from this. At worst, he would be ridiculed and vilified for lying to his fans and the world for so long. He might or might not continue on till his contract expires before fading away into obscurity. His career would be over within months, if not weeks. It's the end of era for Hoshi. There would be nothing left to remember him by except a smear campaign against his name.

But even so, even when faced with the prospect that his career was ruined beyond belief, there's only one worrying thought that's gnawing away at his conscience. His _Jihoonie._ This time around, his own stupidity had threatened the livelihood and career of the man he loved. How could he do the damndest thing and effectively ruined them both? All of his calls and messages went unanswered. There's only radio silence and he didn't know how to handle it. How could he fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness if the other man wouldn't even be willing to speak with him?

No, this cannot be it. He just couldn't bear to stay in this silent apartment and do nothing while Jihoon's out there somewhere, hurting because of his actions.

Determined, he picked up his car keys to his Audi and put on his jacket before walking briskly to the door. Swinging it open, he stumbled a step back when he realized there's someone else at the door. With wide eyes, he could only stare in shock. Jihoon was wearing a simple beige turtleneck with grey slacks, but despite his neat outer appearance, there's something wild and unreserved in those eyes. It feels as though if he's to lay a hand on the actor, Jihoon would combust into a million pieces.

"You are here." He breathed out, not quite believing that his baby was right here, within hugging distance. "Hoonie..." He started but immediately paused. Fuck, where do he even begin? Should he grovel at the man's feet and plead for mercy? Or should he do the honorable thing and rip the band-aid off by asking for a break-up?

Jihoon's eyes were clouded with something unknown as he stared silently at his boyfriend. "Can I...come in?" He asked a moment later.

"Yeah-h, of course. Come on in." He stepped back aside to allow Jihoon into his apartment. They walked in silence to the living room and somehow, he didn't know how to react. Were they supposed to settle down on the couch and talk it out like two rational adults? Or was he supposed to wait for the curses and rant for being the most stupidest and foolish person alive? He didn't know. All he knew was that he's just fucking glad Jihoon's here. "Ji..."

At the mention of his name, Jihoon turned around on him as his hands reached out to grab the lapels of Soonyoung's coat. "They ask me to break up with you, to lie to the press that I was never in a relationship with you to start with. That it's all an elaborated ruse orchestrated by you because you're liar who wants to take advantage of my popularity to further your career. They want to lay all the blame on you, Youngie. To paint you as this evil villain who's out to get me." Jihoon whispered, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "But I...couldn't do it. I just _couldn't,_ Youngie. To betray you like that...I don't think I can survive it."

"Hey babe, don't cry." He said in return, as he rushed to wipe away the tears from his lover's eyes. His heart broke for the umpteenth time that day. Jihoon didn't deserve this. His precious fairy should never be tortured in such a manner. "It's going to be okay, I promise you that."

"How can you say that?" Jihoon said through his tears. "The press are going after us like a dog with a bone. They won't leave us alone. And I don't think they ever will unless one of us becomes the sacrificial lamb. Youngie...I don't know what to do."

"I love you so much." He said and even though he really, really felt like crying, he did not. He fought through the tears to gift his lover with a smile. "Even if I add all of my love songs together and present them to you, it's just not enough to let you know just how much I do love you. You're it for me, Hoonie. I don't want anyone else but you. If there's a single truth that could come out from this blasted incident, it's that I will never be sorry for professing my love for you. I love you and I don't intend to let you go anytime soon."

He felt it first, Jihoon's breath so fleeting over his lips before his lover descended on him with a kiss. This epic kiss was truly one for the ages, meant to stand the test of time. He melted into his lover's hold as he tried his best to steal Jihoon's breath away. They broke apart when the need for air overwhelmed their pressing need to be together. _Later._ There's time for those later on when the world was not going to shit. "I love you too." Jihoon whispered. "I'm _yours_ too. For as long as you'll have me."

It as though the chaos and disarray that's been plaguing him since this morning had evaporated into nothingness at Jihoon's proclamation. "Hoonie, do you trust me?"

"Absolutely." Jihoon replied without hesitation.

Oh, how he adored and loved this man. "I've a crazy idea and it might just work."

Jihoon's curious eyes stared back at him but he nodded anyway. That's how much trust and faith he'd on Soonyoung. Fuck, he loved, loved, Lee Jihoon so damn much.

* * *

**HOSHIofficial starts a V Live session!**  
45,049,000 views | 19,400,770 likes | 897,710 people are Tweeting about this   
4,828,000 comments

**Hoshi:** Hi, everyone. I'm Kwon Soonyoung.

 **Jihoon:** And I'm Lee Jihoon.

 **Hoshi:** I think most of you would already have an idea of why we are here today. There have been a lot of speculations online about the nature of our relationship and so, it's only right that we come together to release this statement together. Yes, we are in a relationship. We've been together for close to three years now and he's someone who I truly respect, admire and love. It's never our intention to hurt anyone by keeping our relationship a secret. We decided to do so back then because we do not want our relationship to be in the spotlight. We wanted the public to focus on our careers, not us.

We understand now that it's wrong of us to do so. We should have been truthful to the public from the beginning, especially to our fans who have supported us for so long. I understand that most of you would be disappointed but I think the public deserves at least the truth from us. We are sorry.

 **Jihoon:** We know that it would not be easy for everyone to accept that we are dating, or have been for quite some time. But I hope you're able to understand the reason why we couldn't come forward with news of our relationship any sooner than this. Circumstances that surrounded us back then did not permit us to do so.

Soonyoung is the one I love and no matter what might happen to our relationship in the future, whether we would stay together till we are grey and old or break-up due to some reasons, I do not want to deny that I'm in love with this man right now. My horangi. _[smiles fondly at Soonyoung]_ He's someone who I truly cherish and I won't be the person that I am today without him by my side. We complement each other in a way that no one else can, not because we are two halves of a whole, but because we are two independent wholes who accept the good and bad about each other no matter what.

Everyone, we are not here to force you to accept us. We know we did the wrong thing by hiding this relationship for so long but we would like everyone to understand why we do the things we did.

 **Hoshi:** I think if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I'm the one who screwed up and posted without thinking.

 **Jihoon:** _[grabs Soonyoung's hand as he frowns]_ Youngie, no, I already said— **  
**

**Hoshi:** Babe, it's okay. _[smiles at Jihoon]_ I understand now that I screwed up in so many ways. But please don't condemn Hoonie because he's not in the wrong. I am. And I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you've for me. If I have to— _[takes a deep breath]_ ...resign and leave the agency, I will do it. But please do not demand that I break up with Jihoon. No matter how much I love my fans and appreciate their support for me throughout the years, there's someone right here that I could not forsake.

 **Jihoon:** Youngie...

 **Hoshi:** _[winks at Jihoon]_ I love you. **  
**

**Jihoon:** I love you too. 

**Hoshi:** Anyway, that sums up what we wanted to say. Thank you for taking the time to watch our V-live session! Thank you for being here with us.

 **Jihoon:** Thank you.

**Broadcast has ended.**  
This video has 25,510,890 ♥️ and been watched by 78,049,110 people during live broadcast.  
_Uploading for replay. Please wait._

**Comments**

**hoshipaws**  
HOSHI OPPA, I'LL STILL SUPPORT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! HORANGHAE! 😍  
_15.9k likes_

 **randomSTRANGER**  
31:49 I'm ded when Hoshi winked at Jihoon. #soonhoon  
_5.6k likes_

 **jijijibaby**  
Jihoon, please don't look so sad. We love you! It's Hoshi who's in the wrong! He should resign and leave Win Entertainment! 😤😤 _  
24.7.9k likes_

 **SOONHOON4EVER**  
Please, please don't give up. We'll be there for you. 😢😭 _  
104.9k likes_

 **xxnobodyXX**  
They're just sorry because they got caught. 💁💁 _  
45.9k likes_

 **bangbangbang**  
I cannot believe how brave they are by doing this. Please do not listen to haters. Haters are always going to hate. Just continue being true to yourself and fuck the rest. _  
1.9k likes_

 **soonyoungsweater**  
When will fans understand that they DO NOT OWN their idols. Please respect that they have their own personal lives and stop being so delusional and butt-hurt over nothing. _  
812.9k likes_

 **soonhoon's stan**  
I'm with #soonhoon. Who's with me? _  
12.9k likes_

* * *

**Seoul Forest Trimage, Seoul**  
**02:01 AM**

"Hey Youngie, did you mean it?"

There wasn't much left to do after the V-Live session had ended. As much as he would love to fix everything and magic any and all troubles away, he knew there's only so much he could do to sway public opinion. He just hoped that the audience was able to sense their sincerity and expression of regret. He's now curled up under the covers with Jihoon in his arms. All around them, there's only silence. Slithers of moonlight washed into the room, in between the gaps of the drawn curtains. His arms tightened around his lover's waist. There's still this irrational fear that Jihoon might dissipate into nothingness if he didn't hold him tight enough. He almost lost the love of his life today over a regrettable mistake. "About?"

Jihoon shifted in his hold as he glanced over his shoulders. "All of it—your IG, the V-live session—are they true?"

He grinned, unconditional love for this man in his arms threatened to overflow. He's so, so in love. "How can I not?" He whispered as he pressed a kiss on Jihoon's nape. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me so happy, Ji."

"And you won't regret it?" Jihoon asked in the dark. "I'm not an easy person to be with. I'm naturally grumpy, work too much and will almost always forget our anniversaries."

"Then I'll be there to kiss you senseless till you're smiling back at me. You're forgetting that I'm in the same industry as you so that's an understatement. And anniversaries don't matter when I've you with me. Anything else, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nobody can predict the future. He didn't even know if he has a career to go back to when the sun rises. But one thing's for sure, as long as Jihoon's here with him, he's willing to face anything that might come his way. It's not the distance that's important, it's who you're with as you travel down the rough and winding path that matters more. And well, not to flex but he had the best partner in the entire world to ride it out with him.

He's fine. They will be fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided a while back to discontinue 'Your beauty, I'm not worthy' but I still wanted to do a one-shot on this trope (secret relationship). So, here it is. Many thanks for reading this. Take care and stay safe!


End file.
